Angel Robe
Angel Robe also called as the angelic lady of the knight pieces. She is naive from the start and she will finish her training and join to Kuan Legends. Because Kuan Legends is very odd person and no knowledge about her. Her originality is for goodness of heart, the redemption of the eight person who is the enemy of Jayvees Legends as far. Her robe deals as self-defense she wore in her back and that reveals her skill when you move in front and she activates the skill. During activation there something death aura in her back. That is a wing that would image as two tiles standing vertical and one tiles was at southwest. Also the same image with two tiles standing vertical and one tiles was at southeast. You determine your movemet if you use d5 to f4, the death aura must be (c6, d5, e5 and c2, d3, e4 in particular order) but also protects all your pieces in her possession. She was the first name in alphabetical order since Bilaotipledio Arc and Balhikor Arc, also some error along with Banner has also name JPG after their name in file page. Angel Robe is the former defensive because of her powers is intense offensive. 'Gameplay' As she appears on the field, you must let her to become aggresive first and don't hesitate and don't retreating her for hoping you thinkable deserve. Optionally you can save other ally pieces to survive yourself. While she gaining her power you must use it to the king and queen, do not move the king first so move anything unless someone would slam his own pieces to the tile to stop the precaution. Also this pieces doesn't need flight to double L strategy like Thrust Shock. Thus her weakness is getting captured in horizontal and vertical line which this skill is parallel like the enemy queen can do that as follows. The change in outlook is the L-Knight were indivually use in one side but the power normally release both sides to more damages taken. 'Ranks' In October 2012: She was ranked 13th in Kills and 12th place tied with Banner in Experience. Angel Robe and Banner are both debut in Episode 2 which their experience are same but the kills is different intentionally. Her skill is absurd but the two sides are one tile away below in left and right, there some two vertical make its opposite L-Knight is outcropped not being touched by Blasphemy also in diagonal. This shown that below one tile is also fissure if the enemies blow there. Angel Robe is daring one to make last-hitter in her appearances that makes you confused to her power before. 'Season 1' 'Languages' Japan - (天使のローブ - Tenshi no rōbu) China - (天使袍 - Tiānshǐ páo) Philippines - angel makadamtan Spain - ángel vestido France - ange peignoir 'Differences' ' Angel Robe.PNG|Angel Robe artwork from .png file Angel Robe.JPG|Angel Robe artwork from .jpg file ' Category:Angelica Category:Knight Category:Character Category:Offensive Category:Female Category:Pieces who performed Last Hitter